1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a position lamp for watercraft or for placing ashore, in particular a multicolored lamp, having light to be emitted in at least two different directions and at least one light source per direction, the light passing optically refractive elements. Position lamps are also called navigation lamps in Germany.
2. Prior Art
It is known to use 2-color lamps or 3-color lamps, at least for smaller watercraft, green light being emitted front right in the direction of travel, red light being emitted front left in the direction of travel, and white light being emitted rearwards (3-color lamp). The light sources and optically refractive elements must be arranged and aligned precisely relative to one another, in order to be able to illuminate accurately the angular ranges prescribed by statute. The present invention aims to facilitate and/or improve the said arrangement of the light sources and optically refractive elements.